1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to aeration devices in general and, more particularly, to a water aeration device which combines a stream of liquid with surface air to aerate a body of water.
2. General Background
Many different devices currently exist which can be used for aeration purposes. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,336 issued to Isteri which increases the oxygen content of water for sanitizing and purification purposes. In accordance with this device, oxygen is delivered to a liquid that has first had any gases contained therein separated from this liquid via pressure and/or vibration.
Another device which can be used for aeration purposes, or for greater gas absorption in a liquid, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,809 issued to Stirling. In accordance with this device, gas absorption of a liquid is increased by forcibly injecting gas into a vertical tube filled with a liquid. This liquid/gas mixture is then pulled down the tube and into a submerged pump at a rate greater that the rise rate of the injected gas bubbles. This submerged pump then discharges the liquid/gas mixture into the liquid to be aerated via a plurality of outlet nozzles.
Yet another aeration device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,756 issued to Van Ry. This device removes particulate matter from waste water in order to encourage the production of an organic biomass so as to reduce pollutants, contaminants, toxins and other substances in the waste water. A gas is fed into a lower region of a tube through a diffuser so as to form bubbles which rise within the tube gathering particulate matter as they travel. Foam is produced at the surface of the waste water with this foam being drawn off and concentrated for subsequent disposal.
Still another aeration device is shown in U.S. Pat. No 4,409,100 issued to Rajendren. This aeration device employs a slotted cage surrounding a propeller to prevent marine live from being drawn into the propeller. Liquid is horizontally ejected from the propeller with this ejected stream containing oxygen supplied by a tube that terminates adjacent the propeller.
While each of the above devices, and many others, are suitable for their intended purpose, they each require much machinery such as pumps, motors, propellers and the like in addition to a considerable amount of piping and specially configured equipment.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide an economical and rather simple method of aeration that does not require elaborate machinery for operation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a means of aeration that is readily portable and can be used in almost any location imaginable.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an aerator that can function at a variety of water depths.
Yet another object of this invention is to eliminate the need for any moving parts, such as propellers and the like, so that there is no fear of breakage and so that there are no maintenance needs other than to insure that the flow tubes remain open and passable.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a means of mixing gas and liquid by the venturi effect, thereby eliminating the need for a perforated diffuser, tapered nozzle, or the like which would only silt-up or become clogged. Also, the venturi provides functioning under a variety of different operating conditions and pressures, thereby enabling this aerator to operate under an essentially unlimited range of conditions.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an aeration device that is relatively inexpensive to construct yet is capable of operating under benign as well as hazardous conditions.
Another object of this invention is to provide an aerator that can be subjected to toxic chemicals without any ill effect.
It is yet another object of this invention to function without the need for a separate air supply and its associated pumps, tanks, and piping. These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become obvious upon further investigation.